


Crossroads PODFIC

by FiccyPodder (Zirijava)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dubious Consent, M/M, Murder Mystery, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/FiccyPodder
Summary: When Keith crashed his Lion into a Galra warship in order to stop it from destroying a solar system, and more importantly, his friends, he was fully prepared to die for it.What he didn’t prepare for was to wake up in an alternate universe where he and Lance were dating.PODFIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manamune (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524547) by [manamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manamune/pseuds/manamune). 



> Many thanks to manamune who let me podfic their wonderful fanfic!! Also, I am apologizing for possible pronunciation mistakes or/and stuttering, I am only human and I make mistakes. However, I did my best to make sure there were none, but as I said, I'm only human.
> 
> Other than that, I want to add that while recording this complete fic, I had to stop recording in order to smile, laught and even cry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter two




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying this podfic! If you've reached here with no more chapters, that's because I'm off to bed. That being said, I will post the last three podfics for the last three chapters before saturday. 
> 
> I hope you're all well! xxFiccyPodder


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




End file.
